


To Love a Flower

by akaaka04



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flirting, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2018, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, LOTS OF SEX LMAO, M/M, OEK Kaneki - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute AU, Sex, Shuu's gonna try and be Hide's sugar daddy lmao, Sugar Daddy, falling in love with a prostitute, minor angst because it's Kaneki lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaka04/pseuds/akaaka04
Summary: Ken Kaneki is a loser who's tired of having dates with his hand, so he gathers as much money as he can and tries to buy himself a good time. He doesn't expect to be a returning customer, but his terrible luck with love and a charismatic sex worker named Sunflower might just change that. ;v





	To Love a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This au has been stuck in my head for so many *years* that I just had to share it. <3
> 
> This is for Hidekane Week 2018's 3rd day entry: Questioning! Hope you enjoy this soon to be multi-fic as well! :D

Kaneki is a lonely man with a bulging sum of cash in his pocket. He knows what he’s doing is sketchy, but his hand has been his only company for too long now. He needs something real, someone breathing, someone warm. He has no friends nor family to talk to, and him only engaging in the occasional _“How are you?”_ with his coworkers didn’t count for him. He needed human companionship so badly that he was willing to go into the darkest alleys of Tokyo to look for a good time. Shame be damned; nerves be damned. Should he have dressed up as nicely as he already had? Should he have brought a gift? He’d brought condoms and a small box of chocolates, hoping that’d be enough of an ice-breaker. He tugged on his shirt collar and grimaced at how sweaty his neck felt. _Calm down, Ken… You’re gonna be in and out of there before you know it!_ He rationalized, picking up his pace when he found the address he was looking for.

Some provocatively dressed women stood outside the front entrance, beckoning clients and passersby inside. A woman with long, purple hair and glasses winked in Kaneki’s direction when he approached, sending tingles down his spine. He gulped, his nerves getting to him as he awkwardly raised a hand and… waved at her. She gave him a bewildered look and laughed in his face not a second later, Kaneki’s ego slowly deflating like a balloon. He smacked face-first into a bouncer’s chest and apologized profusely as the towering man glared down at him. Kaneki stood frozen, squirming uncomfortably until he somehow mustered up the courage to squeak out a, “H-Hi. I was wondering if you could… he-lp me?” The bouncer’s eyebrows quirk in disbelief at Kaneki’s innocence, but he motions Kaneki inside. Kaneki thanks him and couldn’t be more relieved to rush past him.

He’s greeted by even more clients and workers lingering around on the main floor, laughing and singing and dancing loudly with old-timey music playing around them. Kaneki’s approached by another bouncer, this one _much_ more buff than the other, and Kaneki’s little heart doesn’t know how many more surprises he can take before passing out from fright.

“The fuck do you want?” The second bouncer cracks his neck as he asks this, and Kaneki is only slightly beginning to regret listening to his horny desires.

“I, um… I was hoping you could help me?”

The second bouncer regards Kaneki’s smaller stature and Sunday’s best attire and scoffs. “Kid, you look too nice to be here. Go home.” The second bouncer turns to leave, but Kaneki circles around to block him quickly.

“I-I… I just need to speak to… the manager? I guess? Is there… someone like that here?”

The second bouncer is taken aback at Kaneki’s unrelenting persistence, but grabs hold of Kaneki’s head, twisting it towards some rooms tucked behind a staircase. Kaneki stays perfectly still, afraid of pissing himself on the spot.

“The manager’s over there. Knock on the door three times and don’t look at anything but him.”

The second bouncer shoves Kaneki forward, Kaneki yelping as he flails about trying to regain his balance. Kaneki doesn’t look back as he moves onward and when he finally reaches the door, he takes in a quivering breath before knocking. At first, he was afraid he hadn’t knocked loud enough over the new music selection playing, but then thundering footsteps were heard behind the door and seconds later, the door was flung open. A brutish woman stood on the other side and grunted menacingly at Kaneki.

_“Who’s at the door?”_ Another voice called out, deep and tired.

The large woman stepped aside to let the person Kaneki assumed to be the manager get a good look at him. Kaneki hadn’t expected to see someone so… unassuming be the head honcho around these parts, but Kaneki wasn’t the most expectant client, either. The manager sat in a black swivel chair behind a desk littered with documents and stacks of money. A deep scar over the bridge of his nose caught Kaneki’s eye, and he had to look away once the manager motioned for Kaneki to sit in a chair plaed in front of his desk. Kaneki scampered over and wiggled around in his seat as the boss took a sip of some booze from a flask hidden in his coat pocket. He sighed contently and offered some to Kaneki, who politely declined. The manager smirked and relaxed his posture, sinking further into his chair.

“So, what can I do for ya? You looking to get laid, paid, or displayed?”

Kaneki twiddled his thumbs and felt his face burning in embarrassment. “Oh, uh… I was hoping you could… f-find someone for me to enjoy, tonight?” Kaneki internally cringed once the words that left his mouth reached his ears. He hoped he wouldn’t have to talk like this ever again.

The manager nodded and let out a boisterous laugh. “You got anyone in mind, kid? We have lots of options for just about everyone.”

“W-Who do you recommend for someone like me?”

The manager looked him up and down carefully, pausing to hum and nod. “You’re quite the oddball, aren’t ya?” Kaneki nodded sheepishly, biting his lip.

“…Thought so. Are you a vanilla kind of guy, or are you into the nasty shit?”

Kaneki cleared his throat and balled his hands into fists on his lap.

“I’d like someone to talk to, if I’m… being honest.”

The manager chuckled boldly again until he realized Kaneki was serious. The manager looked at the woman still in the room with them in shock at Kaneki’s sincerity, to which she shrugged.

“You know this is a whore house, right?”

Kaneki nodded.

“Meaning, this isn’t a match making service.”

Kaneki nodded again, expression serious. The manager sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion.

“How much cash you got?”

Kaneki dug around in a secret pocket inside his coat and pulled out a manilla envelope. He tossed it onto the manager’s desk and let him count the money himself with wide eyes.

_"Holy shit…”_ The manager muttered, impressed. He placed his chin in his hands with an interested smile on his face.

“You really mean business, huh? I like you, kid. Now tell me what you want.”

Kaneki sucked in an unsteady breath and sat up straight. “I’d like the cutest person here. No rough stuff. P-Please.”

The manager nodded enthusiastically and stood up. “If you’re interested in women, we have a younger model available. Her name’s Clover.” Kaneki frowned and knew he’d regret asking this.

“How much younger…?”

“Barely legal.”

**“No.”**

“Alright. We have another girl almost your age. Still younger, though. Likes domination or cutesy things, depending on her mood. Name’s Bunny. Only certain clients can handle her.”

“No thanks.”

The boss crossed his arms and thought about what he wanted to say next. “Would you get offended if I offered you our most popular merchandise?”

Kaneki tilted his head hesitantly, unsure of what to expect.

“He’s called Sunflower. Very friendly, bright personality, very busy. He’s usually got a long wait list, but clients say he’s worth it.”

Kaneki pondered his options before admitting he’d like to see for himself what all the hype was about. The boss led him out the door with a heavy clap on the back, making Kaneki wince.

They climbed some stairs and headed towards the back of the second floor, passing paintings of landscapes and flowers on the way. Kaneki waited silently as the boss unlocked the door for him. Stepping aside to let Kaneki in, the boss pressed a button hidden in a crack in the wall, and a light turned on on the other side of the room.

“That means he knows you’re here.”

Kaneki hummed in agreement and shrugged off his coat, patting the box of chocolates in his other coat pocket to make sure he hadn’t dropped them.

“I thought you said he was in high demand?” Kaneki prodded, suddenly suspicious.

The boss raised his hands and shook his head, showing he had no tricks up his sleeve.

“You came over prepared, kid. With the amount of cash _you had,_ you’ll have him all to yourself for the next 2 hours.”

Kaneki hadn’t expected his stay to last him _this long,_ he thought, gulping the lump that’d formed in his throat and watching the boss disappear with a bow and a wave. Kaneki heard the door lock behind him, and he was finally alone in the unfamiliar room.

He spun around slowly in a circle, taking in the antique wallpaper and candlelit lamps, hung display cases of pressed flowers and pinned butterflies; a vanity with hair brushes, perfumes, jewelry, and makeup hidden behind a screen door, and a bed not far off from where Kaneki stood. Kaneki unbuttoned his shirt down by two, either he or the room suddenly getting too hot.

Moments later, he heard a door creak open somewhere behind him, but was too scared to move just yet and kept his eyes glued ahead. He tossed his coat aside and turned the box of chocolates around and around in his hands.

“Good evening, sweetheart~ If you’ll just give me a second to freshen up, I’ll be right with you in a bit.” A voice warmer than freshly baked bread spoke, and Kaneki could already feel his heart hammering away in his chest.

“S-Sure. Take your time…” Kaneki replied. He traced his fingertips along the edges of the chocolate as he heard Sunflower humming and rummaging through his vanity for a perfume to spritz himself.

“So I hear you’ve got me for two hours, huh? You must’ve heard about me from someone~” Sunflower teased, rising from his seat at the vanity to slip on another pair of shoes. Kaneki heard the _click clacking_ of high heels approach him and felt a pair of gentle hands hold onto his waist.

“You don’t have to be nervous, honey,” Sunflower chuckled, the hairs on the back of Kaneki’s neck standing on end. “I won’t bite unless that’s what you’re into~”

Kaneki coughed and closed his eyes tight, willing himself to face Sunflower inch by inch at a snail’s pace. He heard Sunflower giggle, and after taking in a deep breath, Kaneki opened his eyes and was completely floored with the man standing in front of him. Sunflower’s expression was kind yet… shy? And was so **exquisite** to look at that Kaneki finally understood why he was so popular.

Sunflower had spiked, bleached blond hair with brown roots at the tippy top of his head. Kaneki liked to think that was the reason why he was called Sunflower. A smile that could melt ice cream faster than the sun adorned his face, along with a cute button nose, freckles, dimples, and brown eyes. A full set of lips painted red curled upwards into an even bigger smile the longer Kaneki stared, a blush coloring Sunflower’s cheeks not long after. Sunflower wore pearl earrings and a necklace, dressed in a goldenrod corset with white frills around the edges. White bows attached to the bottom of his corset doubled as a garter holding up his sheer thigh highs, which hugged his legs _just tight enough_ that Kaneki could see Sunflower’s thighs spilling over. Had Kaneki not clenched his jaw shut, he’d be making a fool of himself by drooling right about now. That was when he seemed to remember what he still held in his hands.

Kaneki raised the box of chocolates and offered it to Sunflower. Sunflower seemed greatly surprised by this gesture, but took the gift anyway. His smile softened even more.

“Th-This is… for you.” Kaneki stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

Sunflower regarded him for an awfully long time, studying the way Kaneki’s forehead was drenched with beads of sweat and how the tips of Kaneki’s ears reddened profusely under his gaze. Kaneki was taller by a couple centimeters, Sunflower noticed. Just tall enough for him to have to stand up on tiptoe to kiss Kaneki, if he wanted~ Sunflower appeared to glow even brighter as he gingerly stroked Kaneki’s cheek. His hands smelled like fruity lotion.

“You’re too handsome and kind to be in a place like this.” Sunflower cooed. “I can tell this is your first time. But don’t worry– your secret’s safe with me~” Sunflower whispered, winking and patting Kaneki’s face. Kaneki felt himself chuckle, nerves easing.

“If I had known that y-you were going to be _this_ beautiful, I’d have brought you some flowers, too.”

"I’d like that.” Sunflower giggled, leading Kaneki to sit with him on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the image attached is what inspired me to finally write this au; it's also what sexy Hide's wearing. XD
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Come find me at akaaka04.tumblr.com!


End file.
